Traditional oil recovery techniques which utilize only the natural forces present at an oil well site, allow recovery of only a minor portion of the crude oil present in an oil reservoir. Oil well site generally refers to any location where wells have been drilled into a subterranean rock containing oil with the intent to produce oil from that subterranean rock. An oil reservoir typically refers to a deposit of subterranean oil. Supplemental recovery methods such as water flooding have been used to force oil through the subterranean location toward the production well and thus improve recovery of the crude oil (Hyne, N.J., 2001, “Non-technical guide to petroleum geology, exploration, drilling, and production”, 2nd edition, Pen Well Corp., Tulsa, Okla., USA).
To meet the rising global demand on energy, there is a need to further increase production of crude oil from oil reservoirs. An additional supplemental technique used for enhancing oil recovery from oil reservoirs is known as Microbial Enhanced Oil Recovery (MEOR) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,560. MEOR, which has the potential to be a cost-effective method for enhanced oil recovery, involves either stimulating the indigenous oil reservoir microorganisms or injecting specifically selected microorganisms into the oil reservoir to produce metabolic effects that lead to improved oil recovery.
The production of oil and gas from subterranean oil reservoirs requires installing various equipment and pipelines on the surface or the subterranean sites of the oil reservoir which come in contact with corrosive fluids in gas- and oil-field applications. Thus, oil recovery is facilitated by preserving the integrity of the equipment needed to provide water for water injection wells and to convey oil and water from the production wells. As a result, corrosion can be a significant problem in the petroleum industry because of the cost and downtime associated with replacement of corroded equipment.
Sulfate reducing bacteria (SRB) microorganisms, which produce hydrogen sulfide (H2S), are amongst the major contributors to corrosion of ferrous metal surfaces and oil recovery equipment. These microorganisms can cause souring, corrosion and plugging and thus can have negative impact on a MEOR or a bioremediation process. Bioremediation refers to processes that use microorganisms to cleanup oil spills or other contaminants from either the surface or the subterranean sites of soil.
To combat corrosion, corrosion inhibitors—which are chemicals or agents that decrease the corrosion rate of a metal or an alloy and are often toxic to microorganisms—are used to preserve the water injection and oil recovery equipment in such wells. In the practice of the present invention a water injection well is a well through which water is pumped down into an oil producing reservoir for pressure maintenance, water flooding, or enhanced oil recovery. The significant classes of corrosion inhibitors include compounds such as: inorganic and organic corrosion inhibitors. For example, organic phosphonates, organic nitrogen compounds, organic acids and their salts and esters (Chang, R. J. et al., Corrosion Inhibitors, 2006, Specialty Chemicals, SRI Consulting).
US2006/0013798 describes using bis-quaternary ammonium salts as corrosion inhibitors to preserve metal surfaces in contact with the fluids to extend the life of these capital assets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,610 describes methods to clean up oil sludge and drilling mud residues from well cuttings, surface oil well drilling and production equipment through application of acids, pressure fracturing and acid-based microemulation for enhanced oil recovery.
WO2008/070990 describes preconditioning of oil wells using preconditioning agents such as methyl ethyl ketone, methyl propyl ketone and methyl tertiary-butyl ether in the injection water to improve oil recovery. Mechanisms such as modifying the viscosity of the oil in the reservoir and enlivening the heavy oil were attributed to this method.
US2009/0071653 describes using surfactants, caustic agents, anti-caking agents and abrasive agents to prevent or remove the build-up of fluid films on the processing equipment to increase the well's capacity.
Studies indicate that long-term addition of chemicals or agents used to control undesirable events such as corrosion, scale, microbial activities, and foam formation in the water supply of a water injection well does not lead to their accumulation in high enough concentrations to adversely affect the microorganisms used in MEOR (Carolet, J-L. in: Ollivier and Magot ed., “Petroleum Microbiology”, chapter 8, pages 164-165, 2005, ASM press, Washington, D.C.).
However, viability of microorganisms used in MEOR or bioremediation processes is a concern. It can be desirable to modify MEOR or bioremediation treatments such that the viability of microorganisms used during MEOR is maintained throughout the oil recovery process such that MEOR or bioremediation processes become more effective.